FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Toys similar to the insuing description relating to whistle toys have been in existence for quite some time. Toys of which the applicant is aware includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,991,586, 3,004,365, 3,052,060, 3,501,860, 3,516,195, 3,737,162 and 3,789,545. Admittedly, several of these patents disclose a structure fairly similar to applicant's, but none of them are provided with the whistle producing orifices carefully disposed on the outer periphery of the toys which provide the unique whistling affect.